Unmistakable Pull
by bart4nat
Summary: Bartimaeus and Nathaniel have survived the fight with Nouda but how will the pair cope when Bart now has his own body? Will he be able to keep his powers? What caused this? And why can't Nat look him in the eye? Will be some hard Bart/Nat later on.
1. Wake up

Nathaniel had just dismissed me and the power of the staff was released but for some unknown (1) reason, I was not being drawn back to the Other Place. I was being sucked back down to Earth and in a moment or pure habit I changed into my most familiar form. Ptolemy.

Third Person POV

Nathaniel's survival instinct must have been stronger than his exhaustion for the second he dismissed Bartimaeus he threw the staff with whatever energy he had remaining in the direction of the demon(excuse me) _djinni, _known as Nouda. The burst of energy the long sealed djinni within the staff released was enough to effectively destroy the cloests demon (for it suits him far better) , which in this story was Nouda. Despite the brunt of the explosion having been taken by Nouda, Nathaniel and the newly appeared Bartimaeus were blown out of the Glass Palace and through the surrounding woods, unconscious, bleeding, and seemingly dead.

Bartimaeus POV

Pain, pain and more pain. Why is there so much pain? Reminds me of that time when Faquarl and I had had that_ great (_2) idea about the toad and the tennis ball (3)…Anyways, the pain. Bearable, but only just. I was slowly coming to and along with consciousness came the memories. But that really only confused things further. Hadn't Nathaniel dismissed me? The Other Place never held this much pain for me before. Then I heard that incompetent fool calling my name. Oh man, when I'm really awake that boy is going to get it. I had even begun to think he was an okay guy, maybe a little bit on the vain side (4), but an okay master nonetheless. He was even going to let me live when I'd fully accepted my fate to die by his side but no, he couldn't even do a proper dismissal! He had dismissed me so many times before but the moment it really mattered he just had to fail. Oh man, oh man is that twerp in for something. (5)

Nathaniel POV

That damn djinni won't wake up. Was all that was going through John Mandrake's head as he tried to wake up the lying form of Ptolemy.

"Bartimaeus, you stupid, incompetent _demon_, wake up this moment, or I'll come in there and get you myself and I won't be gentle either," John said. While he really had no way to wake the demon up himself he thought that the djinni would respond to threats and name-calling as he usually did. And, despite the fact that it was all said in a shaky, fearful voice, it worked.

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Nat. My head is killing me, every part of my body I can feel hurts like hell…Do I even have legs still?" Bartimaeus was silent for an imperceptible pause, while his mind took in what was said (it only took that long even because his mind was still all jumbled, remember he thinks on a different level than humans)"…DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN INCOMPETENT _DEMON_!?!?!?! "He managed to roar in a threatening voice despite his earlier complaints." YOU COULDN'T EVEN DISMISS ME PROPERLY SO NOW I'M STUCK HERE IN THE MOST PAIN I'VE BEEN IN IN MY ENTIRE GODDAMN EXISTENCE , AND YOU _DARE_ TO CALL ME IMCOMPETENT?!.." His rant however was cut short when he opened his eyes and saw the look on his master's face. He had never thought to imagine such a look as the one which currently occupied his face, let alone seen it in real life. It was one of pain, confusion, relief, but the overriding emotion was anger.

"_I_ failed to dismiss you. It's _my_ fault that you're in pain?!" he was attempting to control his voice but he had only been awake for a few minutes and was shocked by what he had heard. Suffice to say even if he did get his voice under control the look on his face would have spoken legions. It was enough to shut Bartimaeus up and he took notice of the fact. Taking his opportunity he continued his rant his voice getting louder and louder with each word spoken.

"You think I wanted you to be in pain? Do you think I didn't _try _to dismiss you? Did you even THINK about the fact THAT I WAS TRYING TO SAVE _YOUR LIFE_? THAT I WAS USING EVERYTHING I HAD TO GET _YOU _AWAY BEFORE YOU COULD BE HURT?! DID YOU EVERY _CONSIDER _HOW I FELT KNOWING I WOULD DIE WITHOUT EVERY SEEING ANYONE I CARED FOR EVER AGAIN!? NOT BEING ABLE TO SAY WHAT I WANTED TO SAY, TO APOLOGIZE TO KITTY AND HER FRIEND, TO _THANK HER_ FOR WHAT SHE DID FOR ME , to tell _you _how I…." He cut himself off realizing what he was about to say.

Unfortunately, Bartimaeus had already come to his senses and was completely aware of what was about to be said.

"To tell me what. Nathaniel?" His question was barely above a whisper. The same volume of where Nathaniel cut himself off. Almost blown away by the wind that was sweeping through the valley. Almost. But not quite.

1: at least to me, I'm sure somebody somewhere has an explanation for it

2: Well it seemed it at the time. You humans wouldn't understand anyways.

3: But that's a story for a whole nother time.

4: well there was also that dreadful sense of fashion. I got chills whenever I saw those horribly clashing colors…Ugh

5: And not a good something, either, A very, very, very BAD something. I just don't know what that something will be quite yet.


	2. No!

I wasn't planning on writing this until tomorrow but a moment of pure inspiration hit me while reading RoadRunnerKirby's review on the first chapter. I was planning on making a lime , maybe a lemon, but it took longer than I thought to write this because the ideas just kept pouring out. I had to stop myself from writing more , because it was getting late and I had to get reading for school. Besides, this was great place to stop *smiles evilly* I will probably have the resolution to their current _situation_ resolved in the next chapter, hopefully. Let's hope my muse isn't taking a day off =P ENJOY!!!!!! R&R

P.S I guessed at the eye colors but because Ptolemy's Egyptian I figured it would be a shade of brown. I just guess with Nathaniel.

Third Person POV

"To tell me what, Nathaniel?" Bartimaeus whispered.

"I…uh…N-n-nothing" was all Nat could stammer out.

"No." Bart said while slowly shifting closer. "You were about to say something. And I want to know what it is," he continued to shift closer and closer.

Nat ,when he noticed the ever decreasing distance, started to scoot back along the dirt ground.

"You shouldn't be moving yet ….your hurt…." Nat managed to mumble, while blushing and looking anywhere _except_ at the boy who was surreptitiously shifting ever closer to him, trying to close the distance.

"Don't try to change the subject Natty boy. You yourself were just threatening me to wake up while I was in the middle of examining my essence." While untrue the Nathaniel just started to fidget nervously while Bartimaeus continued to close the space.

Bump. A soft noise that, unless accompanied by the wall Nat suddenly felt behind him, would've gone unnoticed, but, as it was, it jolted him into thinking, and he realized just how close Bartimaeus was, while simultaneously realizing he had nowhere left to run. He darted a quick glance behind him to assess the large oak tree blocking his only route of escape from the piercing copper gaze he would face if he turned his head back around. As it was he could feel it burning into him, almost as though it was seeing into his very soul.

Everything was quiet except for the wind rushing through the traitorous tree behind him, so with his heart beating faster than he could ever recall he haphazardly sent a fleeting look in front of him.

At least it was supposed to be fleeting. The young boy in front of him was breath-taking, to say the least, Despite just having been blown (almost literally) from his body. But that wasn't what kept him looking. He'd learnt to deal with the unbearably handsome boy/man. No, what kept him looking was the look of complete and utter emotion shining through his beautiful copper eyes. Bartimaeus always had a mocking smile or smirking grin on when he was looking at him, and this look was as far from it was you could get.

It shared none of the previously mentioned emotions. It held instead, shock, confusion, and damn him for even thinking it…. Hope. When he identified that he couldn't help the thoughts and questions running through his mind. Was he really hopeful? What for? Did he guess what he'd been about to say? If so, was he hoping he was right? Or hoping he was wrong? His thoughts swirling around in his mind, he just stared at the man in front of him before he finally noticed something else. Bartamaeus was forcefully put into the body he was in now. He had had only precious seconds to think of a form to shift into and those moments had not thought to include material things. Things like clothes. While it was true that the body he was in now only usually wore a loin-cloth of some sort unless out in public, he was not yet prepared to see him fully naked and coupled with the expression he wore, it took everything Nathaniel had to not pounce on him then and there.

If he did he knew what would happen. Everything he'd been working every since he first met this insufferable demon would go down the drain. The cold mask he put on so the demon would not see his true feelings. The work he put into making sure he noticed girls and blushed at little things, while in his mind he had conjured up many dirtier, kinkier things. Things like Bartimaeus laying on top of me whispering things in his ear, that can't even be mentioned now for fear of the consequences. His mouth exploring every nook and cranny of my being, while all I can do is clutch at him like a lost puppy who's finally found a home. Wilting under his touch like a flower in the winter, except the reason is unbreable heat not cold. Heat that roared into life as he pleasures me until I forget everyone and everything outside of the feel of his hands on me, wandering everywhere within reach. His mouth around my…Damn it. That stupidly delicious man. No, not man, a djinni. One goddamned djinni that won't ever leave him alone physically or mentally. And after the experience he had just had with Nouda his walls were down and those thoughts only grew more and more intense as time passes and it was not a very easy thing to try and ignore the boy in front of him. No not easy at all.

So, he just squinted his eyes shut and shoved the heels of his hands into them so hard he was seeing red. No not red those wonderful copper eyes on that body that would so great if he was …NO! He tried to put a stopper on that train of thoughts. To imagine things like doves. Yes, doves something simple, innocent, p_ure. _Unlike his thoughts, which were not. But when he pictured that dove he saw it start to morph into what looked to be human. Not human. Djinni. A wonderfully built djinni, with hair so soft and shiny he just wanted to take his hands to it and move that stunning face just an inch close, and another inch, and.. NO!!! This time he started to unconsciously bang the back of his head against the cursed trunk that was keeping him here in this horrible moment.

Suddenly he could feel a pair of familiar yet not hands grab his shoulders and stop him from hurting himself even more. He could hear his name being said in a seductively low voice which could belong to nothing less than an angel. but as that voice slowly drew him closer he realized who it was calling him, and why and he wished for all the world that time would stop and he could just sit there listening to voice, feeling the hands, but not being forced to confront his own feelings. It was his own personal demon calling him, and as demons do, he just ignored Nathaniel's silent pleas and continued to try to coax him out of the semi-conscious state he currently occupied.

Bart POV

As soon as he started hitting his head on the tree I knew I had to do something before he seriously messed himself up (1)

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel. Nathaniel!!" My voice grew louder and before I even realized it I was yelling at him to snap out of it, while simultaneously using the hands I had been restraining him with to shake him. I don't even know why I was acting like this (2). The only other person I had gotten this emotional over was Ptolemy and that was over a thousand years ago. Even then it hadn't felt like this. Like if Nathaniel didn't respond to me soon I was going to run head first into a tree (3). My contemplations were put to rest when I heard a soft voice say my name. Relief washed through me like a torrid wave, and I was momentarily stunned at the effect this boy seemed to have at me (4). Unfortunately when the boy in front of me opened his sparkling cerulean eyes, my mind was wiped blank as I drowned in their unrelenting gaze. It only went downhill from there.

1: And he would too. There are countless times he would've gotten run over walked off an extremely high building if I hadn't been there to stop him.

2: Okay maybe I did, but I'm not going to admit to a bunch of lowly humans, and certainly not to him. Unless he did first, maybe.

3: And due to my enhanced abilities this would hurt very much.

4: If I had been in my right mind I would have realized that just a few moment prior I was yelling myself hoarse at his kid and now here I am like a lost puppy anticipating how 'he" will react to me.

It somehow turned into Nathaniel POV about half-way through but there was no where to actually separate it so I just kept it. It could be considered very, very omniscient. Was I using the whole interrupting your thoughts with a loud NO too much? It just seemed to happen and I didn't want to change it but w/e. I'm hoping the next one will be a lime, like this one was supposed to be but you never know. I don't even know and I'm the writer!! Oh well, we'll see. Cookies for reviewers =P Until next time. (Grandly sweeps out of the conversation, to take a shower and get ready for a very short night's sleep, damned story that takes forever to write even though I love writing it…..*door slams*)


	3. I can't

There's a lot of Bartimaeus subscript in this one because I was going to switch to Nathaniel at one point but because I left it and came back my mood had changed and it stayed in Bartimaeus. Sorry for making you scroll all the way to the bottom to read them =P

Third Person POV

The shaking was hurting his already pounding head, and even though Nathaniel didn't know what he was going to tell Bartimaeus, he opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw how close Bartimaeus' copper eyes were to his. Any closer and he would have gone cross-eyes from looking.

"Are you okay?" Bartimaeus asked softly. There was a slight hesitation about him that he had never seen before, and it confused him.

"I...erhm...yeah, it's just…my head," Nat answered, while breaking eye contact by shifting his head and closing his eyes. The djinni raised his hand to the head of the young man sitting in front of him.

With only the thoughts of how warm the tanned hand on his head was, he leaned into the touch. It was comforting and soft and lightly rubbed his hair.

But then he realized who it was, and when he snapped his eyes open to confirm it, he froze.

Bartimaeus POV

Before I could grasp what I'd done (1) I felt Nathaniel lean into the hand I'd placed on his head. I was surprised. Not that he'd leaned into my touch but because of the relief(2) I felt at not being pushed away.

But then I felt him freeze, and my relief was washed away by worry.(3)

"Are you sure you're okay?" I inquired trying to keep the worry from coloring my tone. He looked flushed so I leaned my forehead against his to determine if he had a fever or not.(4) Good move or bad move I'm still not sure. But at that moment I felt something crash into my lips and grab my head by the hair on the back of my neck (5).It took me a moment to place the feeling because, frankly, I'd never felt anything like it before.

It only took a few seconds for it to all snap into place, but the moment it did I felt him try to pull away. But I wasn't going to let that happen, no sir. You can't kiss Bartimaeus the way he did (6) and try (7) to end it. So I lifted my other hand to grab the hairs on his neck and smashed my lips back onto his (8). He gasped and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. He put his arms on my shoulders and I thought he was going to push me away but to my surprise (9) he pulled me even closer.

Our tongues engaged in an all-out war, I pushed him back against the tree and let my hands trail down his bare chest(10) and he moaned into the kiss, the moan reverberating in my chest. His tongue faltered only for a moment, but in that moment I gained dominancy. I attacked him outh with a new found force and searched every corner I could reach. Nathaniel just relaxed in my grip and gave in. My mouth left his whimpering and trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, where I stayed suckling.

"Bartimaeus," Nathaniel whimpered before giving into a moan and pulling me even closer. By now, there was nothing separating us except for his stupid pants.

I let my mouth trail back to his for a moment where I gave him a chaste kiss before I moved back towards his ear where I stopped for a second to bite on his earlobe before answering in an amazingly husky voice (11) "Yes?"

"I--," was all he could get out before we heard voices calling for us.

I recognized the voices instantly. Damn that Kitty and Jane Ferrar. Interrupting, right when Nathaniel was about to confess. I glared in the direction the voices were coming from. I was turning around to continue when I heard "John" reply. He pushed me off his lap, where I'd come to rest during our exchange, just as _they _walked into the clearing. They were so busy with "John" they didn't notice me giving them the deadliest glare I could muster. Nathaniel however shot me a look that said "Don't-Say-Anything" and I just pouted. He turned back around to continue his attempts to persuade the ladies that he was "…perfectly fine," and only had "a couple small scratches." But he gasped in pain when Kitty poked him in the ribs.

I sighed. Oh well, there's always next time. As I got up to follow the trio out of the clearing I shot on last wistful glace at the tree where Nat and I were sitting only a few moments prior. But before I could get out of the trees Jane turned around and eyed me.

"Put some clothes on," she said coldly "We are going out in public" I looked down and realized that I didn't have anything on. I sighed and made some everyday clothes appear on Ptolemy's body. At least, that's what was supposed to happen. It didn't. I just stood there naked and incredulous. Kitty and Nat turned around. Kitty to raise an eyebrow, and Nat to blush furiously. I tried to calm down but it wasn't working. Not even the sight of Nathaniel attempting reign in his emotions and avoid looking downwards could distract me.(12)

" I can't." I stated simply.

"You can't?" Jane repeated incredulously.

I just continued to stare at her, wondering how in the hell I was going to get out of this one.

1: Because even though I can think on 5 different levels at once, this was all new to me.

2: That stupid emotion that won't leave me alone whenever I'm with Nat

3: Now I know what they mean when they say it's like being on a rollercoaster ride

4:What? I didn't want him to get sick. I mean, he might be the only one able to explain why I'm still in this infernal world.

5: And not in an unpleasant way. While it did feel like my hair was getting pulled out, it only heightened the sensation. And no, I am _not_ a masochist.

6: He kissed me so hard I thought my lips would be bruised afterwards.

7: I say "try" because we all know who's stronger here and always get's his way.

8: Now they might be bruised, but I think I'll forgive him

9:He seems to do that a lot lately, surprise me.

10: His shirt got blown away in the blast. Not the pants though, very much to my disappointment

11:I didn't even do it on purpose that's just how much he fucking turns me on

12: On a normal day, I would've been smirking uncontrollably, while trying to memorize the picture for later use.

I was going to do the kiss scene from Nathaniel point of view but I had to leave it for too long and then I forgot what I was going to write so I just stuck with Bartimaeus. Hope it turned out all right. Even I was disappointed when Kitty showed up though. I might add her and Jakob and interrupt them just for revenge but that's just a though

*smiles sweetly* Cookies for reviews!

P.S I realize that they didn't have rollercoasters back then but bear with me, okay?


	4. Human

Thanks to RoadRunnerKirby for spurring me on. I might use Kitty the same way you did but I haven't planned that far ahead. Also, I went back and elaborated a little in Ch.2. The beginning of this chapter was written at different times during school so it may not be as good as others but the end was written straight through. This is a little longer than the others because I was stuck in my room writing it for awhile. I tried to smooth it out a little though.

Nathaniel POV (finally)

When I heard this I finally raised my head to look at Bartimaeus. I had been avoiding looking at him because of how I lost control. But I still couldn't help the confusion that showed on my face at this statement. What was he getting at? What joke is he trying to pull? I had unknowingly discarded my mask named John Mandrake.

"Bartimaeus…" I cautioned.

"What? Don't believe me?" he snapped at me. "If I was would I still be naked except for al these cuts and bruises?"

His response surprised me, even though it shouldn't have. The...encounter…. we had just shared let my guard down. Despite that, I could see the signs that he was about to blow up and I didn't want that o happen with Jane and Kitty around. With this reason in mind I moved to stop him.

"Bartimaeus." I stated firmly, while attempting to keep my gaze that was locked on him steady, despite my pounding heart. "Breath" I ordered him.

"Easy for you to say," he growled "you're not stuck in a human body." He gestured downwards to emphasize this. I couldn't help my eyes that wandered a little too far down. I snapped my gaze back up though and said the first things that came to mind.

"You're always in that body anyways." I was a little relieved though that he was responding to me, and not going into a state of complete obliviousness. He must have mistaken it for amusement, despite my attempt to keep it from my voice, because he sent me a spill chilling glare. However it seemed like he was attempting to calm himself down. When I deemed him as calm as he was going to get I started my inquiry to get to the bottom of this strange phenomenon so I could fix it.

"So you can't change form?" I meant it as a question but it sounded like a statement.

"No," he confirmed, slightly calmer than before.

"You can't heal yourself?" This was based off of one of his earlier comments.

"No," he replied with an irritated sigh. When did it star?"

"I don't know." I saw a careless shrug tossed my way but I was already too concerned to care.

I rephrased the question for him.

"When did you notice?"

" right when I woke up, but I got …distracted?" you can; Bartimaeus said it in an amused way, which despite my embarrassment, made me give an internal sigh of relief, because he seemed to be recovering from his initial shock. Even through the relief, however, I could feel my face heat up with a blush, just remembering it.

Third Person POV

Bartimaeus laughed at Nathaniel. Meanwhile Kitty and looked between the two in confusion, interest and disgust. Jane was disgusted at John's reactions to Bartimaeus, the demon and because both were either completely or partially naked. Kitty however, seemed to suspect at what happened between the two, and couldn't help but be interested. Although her interest was mainly so she could see just how cute a couple Bartimaeus and Nathaniel would make, she wanted them both to be happy as well. So, despite any protests from anyone, even those involved, she would make sure they got together.

Bartimaeus POV

I was still in shock, despite my slight recovery at having teased Nat. So much so that I hardly noticed when kitty grabbed my arm to lead me to the car (1) Nat was busy explaining the situation to , although I might have noticed a couple looks he shot my way. It was still weird to see his body again. Had gotten used o being in it (2) by the time I came to enough, we were back and Nat's buttercup mansion.

"What are you doing?" I asked although I really didn't care. Nathaniel looked up from where he was sifting through his drawers.

"Looking for clothes for you and me to wear to the hospital." He replied off-handedly, before returning to his search.

"Hospital?" I didn't think he was bad enough to need a hospital. My thoughts got panicky when I imagined everything that could be wrong with him. Shattered bones, broken ribs, concussions, internal bleeding, punctured lungs, spinal damage, poisoning…. The list went on and on.

He looked up completely and turned to dace me in response to my worried tone. He replied his brow furrowed.

"Well if you can't heal yourself we need to get you checked out, just in case there's something wrong with you."

"Or me" he added as an afterthought.

I heaved a sigh of relied that we weren't going because he was dieing or something.

His brow furrowed more. When I realized that he'd thought that I was worried about myself, I got irritated. I mean, he should know better than to think that. Then again, I have been known to be a selfish, mocking, overly-sarcastic arse (3) my anger dissipated as fast as it had come. I decided then to point out the obvious.

"I'm a djinni." Nathaniel sighed deeply before turning around. He seemed to know where I was getting to.

He handed me some clothes and told me to put them on (4)

I complied but continued with my train of thought.

"A human hospital does me no good."

He just stood there giving me a sad look, like I was a kid who couldn't solve a simple math problem. (5)

"You can't change" he stated.

I just nodded.

"You can' heal"

"Obviously. Look I don't see what you're trying to …" I didn't even try to suppress the gasp that escaped my lips.

"You…think…" I couldn't bring myself to think it, let alone say it.

I just stood there shaking my head like an idiot.

It couldn't be. Not after all these thousands of years. I'd never even heard of it happening EVER. And even if it was possible, why me? Why a normal (6) mid-level djinni?

My train of thought was cut off as he completed my sentence.

"… that you are human." He said it as though it was a proven fact. Not an impossible theory.

I tried, so hard, to deny it, but I could feel it. In my very core I could feel it. I was human.

1: I later learned that gave me her petticoat for the walk tot the car. I kept it afterwards, because she apparently, didn't want it back.

2: Not in that way, perverts. Although…it would have been nice…

3: Yes. I know that even I have my bad points. Few and afar between but I am completely aware of their presence.

4: It was actually at this moment I realized I'd been wearing something.

5: Which if it was just a math problem I know I would've understood it, but here, in this situation I couldn't see what caused this look.

I take it back this one won't be too much longer than the others. It was, in fact, too long and I didn't have enough time to type it, with my headache and shit so I decided I'll type the hospital scene tomorrow. It's written and I'm not going to edit it so as long as I get up on time It'll be here by noon =P Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.


	5. Personal

Yay! Hospital scene. I've been wanting to put this chapter up because I wrote like 7 pages (front and back) when my brother had some friends over the other day. And then he took the computer so I couldn't put it up but here it is. I changed the sub-script so now instead of being at the bottom of the page the corresponding part is at the end of Bartimaeus POV. This was originally going to be a part of the last chapter but I didn't have time to put them up together .Enjoy!!

Nathaniel POV

I could see the shock flash across his face. The disbelief. Confusion. Doubt.

Then I saw what I was waiting for. Acceptance. Not happiness, for that would have been too much to ask for. I couldn't help myself from hoping though. That he would be happy at a chance to be with me. But he wasn't. He just looked at me. And looked. And looked.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and told him it was time to go to the hospital. I tried saying it with as little emotion as possible. I don't know if it worked or not.

Bartimaeus POV

I heard him say it was time to go to the hospital, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the emotion I heard in his voice that he was obviously trying to hide. I heard sadness and pain. I didn't know why he was sad or unhappy, but I didn't like it so I tried to perk up a little. It was hard but I could do it.

"Okay, let's go," I said, while jumping up from the sitting position I had assumed in my shock.

I know he noticed I was forcing myself because he tried even harder to mask his emotions and put on a blank face that a master would have if something was wrong with his djinni. We hopped into a limo and started the long drive to the hospital.

Third Person POV

The drive was quiet on both sides. Each boy was trying to avoid saying something that would upset the other, but when you can't fully comprehend what's causing the other pain you can't know what to avoid. Instead of taking a chance at saying something both were silent. When a shrill ringing permeated the quiet both of the car's inhabitants jumped.

Nathaniel pulled out his phone and had a hurried conversation with whoever was on the other line. (He picked up the phone from the house earlier)

"Who was that?" Bartimaeus relieved at a chance for conversation. Nathaniel hesitated and Bartimaeus wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"The doctor," he said while glancing a wary look at Bartimaeus." He wanted us to know that he's ready for you, whenever we come in."

"Is he aware of the…situation?" Bartimaeus asked quietly, but remembering his resolution did not look away from Nathaniel.

Nat could see how hard it was for him and put his hand on the other boy's. Bartimaeus, surprised, looked up. Nathaniel opened his mouth to say something but at that moment the screen dividing the car rolled down and the driver informed the duo of their arrival at Morgenstern Hospital.

Bartimaeus POV

We got out of the limo reluctantly, (1) and walked into the hospital. It seemed like everyone was staring at me, the djinni-turned-human. But then again I've been known to be a little paranoid.

"Welcome, Mr. Mandrake," Doctor Philic (fee-leek) greeted Nathaniel. He looked at the clipboard, then at me. "You too, Bartimaeus. It's a pleasure to have you here."

I scoffed. I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Natty-boys influence.

"Bartimaeus…" Nathaniel warned me, but the doctor cut him off (2).

"It's quite alright. Considering what he's been through, it's understandable."

I actually liked this guy a little. Apparently Nat did too because despite being put out at being interrupted he smiled. A small breath-takingly real smile. He even chuckled a little.

"It's nice to have someone speak to me frankly," he admitted to both Dr. Philic's and my questioning gazes.

The doctor laughed and said "That's what I'm here for. Equal treatment of magicians. Commoners, and..." he looked at me "the occasional djinni."

"You've had djinni here before?" I asked, hope creeping into my voice.

He shook his head. "Never as patients." I felt my hope plummet." But then again…" he continued. I looked up but with slightly less hope. "… You're not a djinni anymore." He gave me a small smile. It was supposed to be comforting but it didn't really help. Nat seemed to notice me change in attitude because he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I noticed the doctor looking but squeezed back anyways. It really did help when I was told they were going to start me tests. Unfortunately, as I went about the tests I had to leave Nathaniel behind.

Luckily, the doctor was likeable, making pleasant conversation as we went along. At one point though, after we entered the examination room and I had sat on the counter, his questions started to get personal.

"How old are you?" Figuring it was for the paperwork I replied with the age Ptolemy was when he died. "Eighteen." Philic (3) looked at me and said "No. How old are _you_?"

"That's personal," I replied. I usually don't get upset over questions like that. On the contrary, I enjoy boasting about my past exploits (4), but the way he asked the question had alarms going off in my head.

"Whose form is that?" He asked, undeterred. "Even more personal." I didn't like the direction he was going in. He walked to stand right in front of me. His face just inches from mine.

"Is that magician your boyfriend?" he whispered in what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"No!" I declared, jerking back until I hit the wall. Before I could confront him about his questioning, her jerked my forward into a fierce (5) kiss. I attempted to push him away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to my sides, while trying to forcefully gain access to my mouth. He was amazingly strong, but then again I could have just become weak in the transformation.

Of course, before I could find a way out of this predicament, Nathaniel walked in saying something about hearing someone yell.

1: Well, reluctantly on my part.

2: Very rudely I might add.

3: He had told me to call him that.

4: The semi-recent golem activity and demon take over having been newly added.

5: One-sided.

Nathaniel POV

I was waiting outside the examination room on 's orders. He was currently finishing his examination of Bartimaeus. While trying to escape the constantly flirting nurses, I heard a noise coming from the room. Acutely relieved, I excused myself as quickly as possible while remaining polite. I trotted to the exam room's door. I opened it even as I inquired as to the source of the noise.

"I thought I heard shouting. Is something wrong…." The words died on my lips when I took in the scene in front of me. Bartimaeus was sitting on the counter with standing right on front of him. That alone would not have upset me, seeing as he was examining Bartimaeus. What did it was the fact that they were _kissing_. _Kissing_. Mouth on mouth, hand in hand.

If I had stopped to _really _take in the scene I might have noticed how Bartimaeus' hands were pinned to his side or how his eyes were wide and panicky. As it was, I wouldn't allow myself to really take it all in. My mind shut down and instincts took over. Instincts that make me turn around and sprint out of the room, as if running would make it all go away. So I ran, without thinking, I ran. Without stopping, even though I could hear _him_ calling my name. I ran.

The next part has not been written yet but I will try to get it up soon. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. But don't you just hate those huge misunderstandings that make you just want so scream at the characters and tell them how stupid they are? Yeah, me too =P Please review, it gets lonely T.T I'll give you a cookie, not like I'm trying to bribe you …

P.S something really weird happened because in the last POV it wouldn't show 's name. It was written in on the word document I uploaded but disappeared when it actually came up on the site. It just doesn't want to be fixed so sorry.


	6. Are you coming?

This one is a little later than usual because I didn't attempt to write it in class. It's one straight shot. With the same reason it is longer than usual because I'm too lazy to split it up. Enjoy! This is all from Bartimaeus' point of view.

Bartimaeus POV

"John!" I yelled after him, not using his birth name because of the doctor's cumbersome presence. I growled at him angrily before shoving him off and racing to the door.

"I thought you said he wasn't you boyfriend," (1) said…smugly?...but I ignored him, intent on not losing the stupid boy I was chasing. I mean. What reason could he possible have to just run off like that: without even asking about the situation before jumping to conclusions. Besides, it's not like it should really matter to him, I'm, just a djinni-gone-human. Unless…it really did matter to him? Everything that had happened over the last few years suddenly clicked into place. The reason he kept from dismissing me all those years. The reason he never let me into his mind once, even though we shared a body, the last-minute dismissal, the hospital, the running. It explained everything.

With this new revelation in mind, I sped up. I was gaining on the kid, which isn't saying much. I mean he's not exactly toned (2). Then again, I'm human now too and Ptolemy wasn't really shrimpy either. Contrary to popular belief, Ptolemy did not spend all of his time lounging in the library reading books. He realized the importance of stamina when summoning as many djinni as he did daily. He was really quite fit before he entered the Other Place. But back on track…

I was just gaining on Nathaniel before I saw him dive into a room to our left. I growled and dove in after him, landing on my feet as he turned around realizing he was at a dead end. Well, that's what was supposed to happen but the moment I entered the room I ran into something hard and fell down in a tangled mess. Whatever I had fallen on started to struggle, and I fought back pinning it to the floor.

"What the hell?" I muttered angrily, before I took a look at who I had pinned down. When I realized what had happened I froze. I was in a dark room that looked to be some sort of janitors closet, pinning Nathaniel to the floor. Did I mention that the door had closed? Or that I wasn't just pinning Nathaniel down but I was actually straddlinghim?

He wiggled under me, which die to out current position, was not a very wise move. I had to fight back the moan threatening to escape my lips. "Get…off…me." He said weakly between pants. The running apparently hadn't helped clear his mind. Who knows what he's been imagining while I was busy trying to catch up to him. I didn't want to upset him more so I obliged and got up from my position top him (3). I did not, however, move from in front of the door. In fact, without removing my gaze from Nathaniel, I locked it. He glared at me like I was some evil monster plotting to kill him. "I charge you to let me out," He said in his usual authoritative voice.

We were both surprised when I wasn't forced to move, but then I remembered the fact that I was human now, and that he had no more control over me, than I used to him. I smirked and decided to clue him into my thinking.

"I'm human now Natty-boy, you can no longer control me anymore than you can control any other person in this hospital." It was really only a small victory on my part but I saw something flash behind his eyes before he told me quietly to let him out. He was still too prideful to ask but I was okay with that. It really was a big improvement. Still, I wasn't going to let him out that easily, not even if he begged. So I instead responded "Not until you tell me why you ran," I**t's not like I don't already have an idea, **I added silently. His gaze remained fixed on the floor and the room was silent apart from our harsh breathing. "Well?" I prompted him. I wasn't going to make the first move. I wanted to hear what he had to say. No excuses.

"Why were you kissing him?" He still didn't look up.

"Who?" I asked innocently in an attempt to make him look up. It worked.

"Who!? Oh I don't know. Maybe ? Or did you not notice who it was you were busy snogging?" Oh he was mad all right. Being a big bad minister he never used street slang before and for him to forget that he must have been livid. Never a good sign, in my book.

"I wasn't kissing him," I stated honestly. "Oh? So you didn't have your face planted on his in a make-out session?" He said it in a snotty tone that really rubbed me the wrong way. I was extremely annoyed by his conclusion and lack of trust in my taste in guys.

"No! _He _was kissing _me_. _I _was trying to get away when you came in." I was really angry. Not at Nathaniel, but at for causing this whole stupid misunderstanding.

"You…what?" He obviously didn't believe me and I was so tired of people not believing what I say that I just stopped trying to explain it to him. I showed him. I grabbed his shoulders and smashed my lips to his. He didn't respond so I started to pull away. That seemed to wake him up because he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me forward into another kiss. Taking this as a good sign I let my hands travel down to grab his ass. He gasped and I used the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. I started to explore his warm cavern when I brushed his tongue and he started to kiss me back. I rammed him into one of the walls and used my free hand to adjust him so that I could get better access to his mouth.

I quickly won the battle our tongues had been engaged in. I could feel his hands playing at the edge of my shirt before he pushed his hands under and was moving them across my abdomen. The feel of flesh on flesh felt incredible and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped throatily into the kiss. When he started to play with my nipples he also resumed that attack on my mouth and this time won. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and needed more contract. In a few short seconds I had both our shirts off and him trapped against the wall. I ground into him while retaking my position in his mouth. I could feel his moan of pleasure vibrate in my chest. I could feel him getting harder through his pants and let my mouth trail nibbles down his chest and back up to his neck. I sucked hard to leave a mark letting people know he was taken.

He bit his lip to keep from moaning but couldn't stop himself from bucked into me. I smirked and ground back, eliciting a choked moan from his swollen lips. His hands were fisted in my hair and he pulled me back down to his face where I continued my ravaging of his mouth. I let my hand that wasn't busy tweaking his nipples find the bulge in his pants and started to palm it. His hands raked up my back and he bit my tongue, making me groan as I felt myself grow impossibly hard. When I was forced to halt my attack in need of air I could hear Nathaniel trying to form a coherent sentence. I frowned and paused my other attacks to momentarily lean in close to his ear to "Hmmm?" him.

"N-not….here," he managed to gasp out after a couple tries.

"Why?" I asked innocently, while returning my attention to the even more pronounced bulge in his pants. His hand moved to mine in an attempt to stop me. He didn't have the strength to actually stop me, but the intent was there.

"T-the...doctor…"

I stopped my ministrations and growled. "I told you it was..." He kissed me interrupting my protests.

"No," his voice was slightly less shaky than earlier "He'll know what's going on ....if we….don't come back." His mind it seemed was getting back in order and I didn't like it.

"So?"

"He'll tell everyone else."

"And?" I couldn't see his point, although I was beginning to come down from my high.

"It's embarrassing and…" he flushed a deep scarlet before taking a huge shuddering breath and looking me in the eye"…I don't feel like losing my virginity in a janitorial closet." His blush darkened, if that was possible. I just stared at him, mouth hanging open. He looked away in embarrassment.

"A handsome, powerful, and totally sexy minister like you is still a virgin?" I was, to sa the least, shocked. " You're saying that no one's ever offered to, well…" I trailed off leaving the question hanging.

"They have, but I always refused."

"Why? I'm sure _some _of them must have been …attractive."

"I already had someone in mind." He looked straight at me as he said this, and now, it was my turn to blush. I have never blushed before in all of my existence but in 6 words that's exactly what he got me to do. He put his shirt on while I just sat there like a dumb sack of potatoes. (4) He was halfway out the door before I realized what was happening.

"Are you coming?" He turned around to ask. He had his magician's mask back on but I could see the smirk playing at his lips. This brought me back down to reality and I gracefully(5) retrieved my shirt before putting it on and following him out of the closet. I smirked when I saw the mark on his neck I had left and a thought ran through my mind unbidden. _**I really have fallen for this one.**_

1: I had returned to addressing him as such after he attacked me.

2: Which is one of the things I like about him…Wait, did I just say that I _liked _him? Damn.

3:With regret. It really was a wonderful position.

4: How a sack of potatoes can be dumb, I don't know. It was you stupid humans who came up with the phrase.

5:Alright I _maybe _stumbled a tiny bit.

I find it funny how whatever I write in my notebook always gets changed while I type it up. I have no idea if my first drafts or final drafts are better. This time I changed the closet scene and I personally think the final draft is better. Please review! It might make me update faster. I need feedback!!!! Also if you have any ideas on other stories or anything WRITE IT!!!! I love reading other people's work. If you don't want to SEND IT TO ME! My plot bunnies are all over the place currently.


	7. One Problem at a Time

I wrote part of this in school so It's been sitting here for a day and I need to get it up fast because I won't be allowed on here long . Stupid super bowl party and cleaning up for guests who'll leave the mess for us to clean up afterwards too. Annoying but enough about me more about the story. I tried making it longer to make up for the chapter I missed last week so Here it is, Hope you enjoy!!!

Bartimaeus POV

We walked back down the corridor with nothing but the sound of footsteps as company. Maybe if I'd thought I'd have realized how unusual that is for a hospital as new as this one. As it was, my mind was busy replaying what Nathaniel had said after we'd left the closet.

Flashback in 3rd person

Bartimaeus hurried to catch up with Nathaniel.

"So, does that make you my boyfriend?" he asked in a voice loud with energetic. Nathaniel Hurriedly shushed him before looking around the hallway. "Not so loud" he hissed.

"Why not? It's not like anybody would really care, I mean, wasn't the last prime-minister gay?" Nathaniel's jaw hung open before he snapped it shut. "That's not the point! If other minister's find out they'll try to exploit it by sending djinni dressed as cute boys. Not like I'd fall for it!..." he added quickly" but it would be dreadfully annoying."

Bartimaeus raised an eyebrow (You know that way that always has girl's screaming "I wish I could do that!") "Are you sure that's the only reason?" He was obviously regaining his previously lost composer and with it came his cockiness.

"The only one I'll share with you..." Nathaniel replied coolly. "Oh yeah? So you wouldn't care if I ran to the roof and professed our undying love?" Being the usually Bartimaeus, elaborate hand gestures and acting ws incorporated into the sentence. Nathaniel frowned prettily (in Bartimaeus' opinion) A mischievous smirk passed the now-human's face before he turned and ran towards the stairwell.

"Bartimaeus, No!" Nathaniel quickly launched himself at the boy and yanked his forearm backwards. Bartimaeus gazed at him expectantly." Well**?" He was just too much fun to tease,** thought Bartimaeus….

"*mumble*…*mumble*" Nathaniel's face was angled downwards so Bartimaeus grabbed his chin and pulled it back up to look at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," He averted his gaze before trying again. "It's…..not…any…"

"Nope. Still haven't gotten all of it," Apparently my playful tone irritated him because the next time his voice was noticeably louder…and embarrassed. "It's embarrassing. It's not like I've ever had any experience with relationships, let alone with another man!" Wow, thought Bartimaeus, I'll be his first for everything. He smiled a genuine smile "so we are dating!" Needless to say he was happy. Extremely happy and for the love of him, he still couldn't figure out why. Nat blushed before wrenching his chin away fro Bartimaeus' hold and walked away. Bartimaeus followed behind leisurely replaying the scene in head, a small smile playing at his lips.

Bartimaeus POV

I was eventually pulled fro my reverie when Nathaniel stopped at the exam room door. **What are we doing back here? **I thought. "You need to finish getting checked... We don't; know if there were any side effects to your….transformation." Nathaniel said as I started **Had I said that out loud?** Either way…"I'm not being in the same room as that creep. Heck I don't want to be in the same building as him!" My alarms were going off and I wasn't going to ignore them. I took a defensive stance just daring him to make me. Nathaniel sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his hair (1) "Bartimaeus, please. I just want to know that you're 100% alright." Unsurprisingly his pleading face caught me off-guard and I could feel myself giving in. I shook it off with some trouble.

"No. I can tell you that I a "100% alright". I don't need a perverted doctor manhandling me to tell me that." I crossed my arms to show him I was serious. "Bart, stop being a baby and come in. Nothing will happen, I swear"

Nathaniel and I turned to gape at the open to door. There in the doorway stood none other than Kitty Jones wearing her trademark look of bemusement. We both (2) swore under our breath. "How…?" She just rolled her eyes and stepped to the side, giving us room to enter. All protests had fled from my mind by that time I was fully in the room.

"Explain," A quiet smirk crossed her face when we said this in tandem but all she said was "Fine, but you have to stay calm and promise to listen to the whole story." She gave us a hard stare. "Got it?

We nodded in unison. I think dating must have put us on the same frequency or something. Or it was a result of sharing the same body (3) "Well, it all started after Piper and I found you…"

1: It was slightly longer than when it was first cropped in tribute to their soldiers

2: Me and Nathaniel, not me and Kitty

3: Kinky now that you think about it, right?

Flashback in Kitty POV

"I can't" Bartimaeus said dumbly. I looked on shocked. Bartimaeus admitting he can't do something. I shook my head in disbelief. I wasn't surprised when Nathaniel growled (If you can call it that at Bartimaeus and when he got snapped at. I did however; look up when I heard Nathaniel try to calm him down. I looked up to find an unidentifiable gleam of something in his eyes as he tried to calm him down. My curiosity peaked when Bartimaeus started responding. He never listens to Nathaniel unless he's in a pentacle under orders.

So, instead of listening to their question answer session I attempted to gleam what had happened from their actions. To find the subtle darting of eyes or flick of a wrist to tell me what had happened. Because of my years with this wasn't hard and I finally took in their appearance it all clicked together. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face. Nathaniel kept looking at Bartimaeus' lips and not his face, and both of their lips were swollen. Probably from kissing. Luckily, they were to busy arguing to notice my evaluation of them. Piper did but before she could ask me about it Nathaniel started to drag Bartimaeus off. I wasn't about to let them slip away so when everyone was gone I called my chauffer (The council had given one to me after the Glass Palace) and put myself in Nathaniel's shoes.

So, I had just made-out with my long-time crush only to find out that something is wrong with him. I would go…Aha! The hospital of course. I snapped my fingers to get my drivers attention. "To Morgenstern Hospital please!" Assuming that Nat wanted to get Bart checked out as fast as possible that would make it the logical choice. It was on Covent Garden Road just a few streets down from hi own. "And step on it" I said as I realized that for this reason I might no get there in time. When I arrived I looked about eh parking lot and sighed a breath of relief when I noticed Nat's car absent. I went straight to the front desk but before I could do anything but say hi I heard a voice behind me bellow "Kitty!" I recognized it to be the voice of Jakob Hyrnek's older brother William.

I was exasperated o say the least, because really I had no time to talk with anybody right now. "Will" I turned around to smile at him but stopped when I saw his white coat. "What's with the coat?" He couldn't be a doctor could he?

He gave me a smile that's usually reserved for 2 year olds who asked what a book was. "I'm a doctor obviously"

I was seriously surprised. "But the last time I saw you was at the factory!"

"Well, you couldn't seriously think that that was all I ever did, could you? I was studying medicine in my free time and when the job to work with special cases came up here I decided to apply. I got the job obviously," I could tell that he was genuinely happy and was, in turn, happy for his too. In that moment, almost as his someone had written it out in a book, an idea sprung into my mind.

"Did you say you work with special cases?" He knew me too well because he responded with a sort of cautious hesitation. "Yeah, what of it?" Oh, this was just perfect, really perfect. "What would you say to doing me this super huge favor?" I turned on my innocent puppy eyes and gave him my best pleading face. Apparently, even being married doesn't change anything because he sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

---------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"So I explained to him the situation and he agreed to help me. Besides, it looks to me like the end results were in your favor, so stop complaining." I didn't like her smugness, even if she did have a point.

"I'm not complaining," Nathaniel huffed.

"But he didn't have to _kiss_ me!" I said at the same time. I looked at Nathaniel's blushing face before looking back at Kitty. " Thanks, though. I thought he would never admit his feelings." I put my arms around his waist and pulled him close, ignoring his squeaks of protest. He resigned himself to closing the door behind us. Kitty smiled at us. She probably thought I was being all cute and protective. I was really just making sure that Doctor Philic knew Nathaniel was mine. Despite what Kitty said, I didn't trust him. I knew he had gotten a kick out of molesting me and I wasn't going to let him touch my Nathaniel.

"Either way we still need to finish your check-up," She moved to grab Nathaniel and leave but before I could stop her Nathaniel protested. "No," he stated firmly. They couldn't see it but I could feel his hand gripping the back of my shirt. I smiled and pulled him closer. "You heard the man," I chuckled before I heard Doctor Philic saying something.

"You could have something deathly wrong with you Bartimaeus. Do you really want to walk out that door?" I moved to leave but Nathaniel stopped me. "He's right, you know." He whispered it so only I could hear. "No, he's lying." Nathaniel just shook his head before turning back to look Kitty in the eye. " I didn't mean I didn't want him to get checked out but I am not leaving this room while he…" he jerked his head in the doctor's direction " … is still in the room." I frowned before leaning down to whisper in his ear. " I want to go home though. Don't you want to come home with me and have some cider before going up to your room…" I could feel his tremble beneath me but just as I had done earlier he shook it off. Also like earlier Kitty interrupted. " You can stay," she said to Nathaniel " but we can't be in the way." He nodded, happy to escape temptation and sit on the chair next to Kitty.

I turned to look at the doctor, who just motioned to the crinkly paper covered bench. I sat down and crossed my arms, glaring at him the whole time. I'd have thought he was ignoring me completely if it hadn't been for the almost non-existent smirk on his lips, which, of course, only made me glare with more ferocity.

Nathaniel POV

I followed Kitty to the chair happy to be free from Bartimaeus' embarrassing death grip. When I sat down and looked at her, I mean Really looked at her, I gasped. She turned her gaze towards me curiously. "You…you're young again," I knew I'd just some off as a complete idiot but right then I didn't care. Her face morphed into that of understanding.

"Ahhh, yes. I am. Not quite as young as I used to be, maybe around 24 now." She smiled ruefully.

"How?" It had to have been a miracle. To go from as old as she'd been to 24. It was impossible , I knew, almost like immortality.

"You were right about what you'd said after I woke up from my journey to the Other Place. I _was _getting stronger. Slowly, yes, but I could feel it. I couldn't believe it at first but then it hit me. Demon's essences are hurt when they get summoned to this world and heal when they return to the Other Place. Wouldn't it be true for humans too? The essence I had lost during the journey slowly returned to me. It's still a mystery why I stopped at this age though." She looked over herself, a strange expression on her face.

I, however, couldn't stop myself from gaping. It had made perfect sense. How could magicians have been so blind to it? I had begun to realize that the government was corrupt but only now did the truth really sink in.

I looked at Bartimaeus again. I could finally see all the wisdom his words had held and I had blown off. Every time he had scoffed at magicians I had been indignant, when all along he had been right. I knew I could never make up for the way I treated him but I vowed from now on I would never look down on him again.

As if sensing my gaze he looked up. I found myself drowning in his copper depths and my heart missed a beat. I had read about that in those silly novels Mrs. Underwood used to read but I had always dismissed as fictitious. I jerked away when I heard a cough beside me. Embarrassed I looked at Kitty, who looked amused. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No need. It's what I was aiming for right?" Her voice turned serious," But I do have something important I need to discuss with you."

My embarrassment turned to worry when I heard this and I couldn't help but glance to Bartimaeus again. I almost didn't want to know. I gathered up my courage, "What is it?"

"Well it's obvious now that Bartimaeus is now human, but what we don't know is why or _how._ It's unheard of! He can't have just morphed like he normally does because that would make him a djinni still. He's still not entirely human though. If what William sayd is anything to go by, he's healing at an alarmingly fast rate, unheard of in a human before!..."she was beginning to rant and I knew from experience that if I let het continue I wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Kitty. One problem at a time. Let's make sure he's alright and I'll get him home and fed. Then and only then will we try to decipher what's been going ?" I kept my voice soothing, hoping to calm her down. It worked and she nodded. "Good." I turned just in time to see Bartimaeus jump off his perch and walk over. "One problem at a time," I muttered under my breath.

So I ended up editing this one more than I did my other ones but oh well. I hope you enjoyed it and I think next chapter they're heading home. What fun will we have there! I wonder, will Bartimaeus finally stop denying his feelings? Who knows? Wow I sound like a hyper announcer , sorry! Tell me if you liked it and I'll give you a cookie!


	8. Later

I just realized that the role of Jane would be better filled by Piper and that change will come up as we go along. I also went back and changed it in the previous chapters. It probably won't show up a lot but I figured I should let you know. A little ooc-ness i but that's what love does to you, add in the fact that they were dead-tired and the ooc-ness is explained away.

Nathaniel POV

Unfortunately for me, with Bartimaeus there never is "one problem at a time", it's always 5 problems you have to solve simultaneously lest you want to die. _Luckily _this time there was no threat of death hanging over my shoulders and I could take all the time I wanted with me. If Bartimaeus would let me of course. I'm not sure why but he always seems to be moving even when standing still. Maybe it's the effect of the Other Place that he loves so much or maybe he's just a manic djinni. I'm pretty sure I'll never know. At the moment he is coming up to me to no doubtingly add another problem to the already growing list.

"Can we go home yet?" Bartimaeus was scowling, probably from being touched by William, and I couldn't help but think that he was cute. In a totally unrelated observer way, of course! I couldn't think of him like that even if we…My train of thought was broken when I heard my name called. I looked up to see an amused looking Bartimaeus and realized I was blushing. I could feel another blush come up and fade into the last.

"What?" I couldn't help but snap, a conditioned response from my years with Bartimaeus. "Home. Are we going home?" He was definitely amused and while I was glad he wasn't smiling anymore I wish it hadn't been at my expense.

"Home?" I was feeling a little slow due to lack of sleep and he seemed to notice.

"Yes, home. The place you sleep and eat and read and summon. The place with nice comfy beds that we can sleep on. Ever heard of it?" Oh yeah, way too amused for my liking and even sleep-deprived I could pull up a proper comeback.

"Who ever said you were coming home with me?" I said it innocently enough that he looked confused for a second. I smirked and continued "I was actually thinking of asking good Doctor William's over here to take you home until I could figure this out." I'm pretty sure he knew I was joking but I couldn't help it his next comment threw me off.

"And what'll you do when I come back pregnant?" He had that eyebrow raised again but his voice was completely serious. "What are you talking about? Guys can't get pregnant," It was a stupid joke that only he would pull but for a second his serious tone had actually had me fooled. " Yeah but you do remember that djinnis don't have a set sex, right?" He was right, of course, but that didn't mean I had to overreact to it the way he wanted me to so I just calmly stated " True, but did Doctor William actually check this to make sure?"

Said doctor popped up. "I did and it's truly a feat , to have a womb _and_ testicles. Now," he continued as if he _hadn't _just said what he'd said, " let's get going Bartimaeus, can't be home too late."

I realized that he had thought I wasn't joking and quickly stepped in to save Bartimaeus as thoughts of what could happen if I let him go ran unbidden through my mind. " Ah, it's okay doctor, I'll take him home with me. He has been there already." The good doctor sighed "Oh well." He turned to Bart and his voice went from gloomy to cheerful. "I'll see you for our next monthly check up!" I could see a shudder run through the man? in question and was glad to have saved him for the time being.

"Well. Natty-boy let's get going," I heaved a sigh as Bartimaeus grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back out to the limo, maybe I should've let Doctor William take him home.

Bartimaeus POV

I watched through the windows of the car, feeling slightly better to be moving. "Hey Nat. Where am I going to sleep?" When I got no response I turned to find that he had fallen asleep and had his face pressed against the window. A smile stole across my face. He trusted me enough to fall asleep in a car with me. It may not seem like much but I had seen him before , dead-tired but refusing to sleep because there were spirits in his his position wasn't very comfortable I took him and maneuvered it so he was lying down, head resting on my lap. He really was too beautiful for his own good, someone walking down the street might see him and just decide to take advantage of him. I tightened my hold around him instinctively.

What was I doing? He's a magician who had me enslaved for years without letting me heal my essence. How could I be thinking about things like this with him? I was getting ready to push him off my lap when he shifted around so he was facing me and when I saw his peaceful sleeping face I knew that I couldn't do anything to harm him. Hadn't been able to for a while, even when I was pretending to hate him for keeping me bound to Earth, I also hadn't minded because it had meant I could be with him for just a little longer. I had been lying to myself for a while and I still didn't know if I could stop.

I looked back at his sleeping form and realized that I truly did care about him. Not like I had cared for Ptolemy, though. I had been ready to die for Ptolemy but I knew I couldn't do that for Nathaniel. Not because I didn't love him but because I loved him too much. I wouldn't be able to die, knowing that I would never see him again. I loved him. I loved this stupidly arrogant magician who bound souls to do his bidding. I loved the shy boy who still resided somewhere inside that magician. This epiphany brought on a multitude of emotions. I was shocked that I could ever feel this way because djinni weren't supposed to have emotion. I was scared because he was so fragile that I could lose him at any second of any day and that fear inspired a lust within me to have him and never let him go. To love him until he promised to never leave me. How this human could do something like this to me I'm sure I'll never fully understand (1).

My musing were interrupted when the driver announced that we had arrived. I got out of the car when he opened that door and carried Nathaniel bridal-style into the house. He shifted into me and I smiled lightly. I knew that if he was awake he would have given me hell for it but apparently that was just a show. I took him to his room (2) and changed him into his pajamas before placing him on his bed. I was about to leave when I turned around and decided to sleep with him. I would deal with the consequences later, I was too tired to really care. When I sat down I saw Nathaniel shifting closer and grabbed him, wrapping my arms around his waist before sinking gratefully into sleep.

1: Even with my exceedingly awe-inspiring aptitude

2: I remembered where it was due to the time I had spent in there doing odds and ends for him.

Nathaniel POV

I fell asleep to the rocking of the car, never realizing just how tired I was.

I felt someone shift me and I wanted to protest but them I was laying down my head on something incredibly soft and I was asleep again.

The car jolted to a stop and I was jerked into a state of semi-consciousness. I could feel someone pick me up and carry me inside bridal-style. Bartimaeus, my mind supplied sleepily. With that thought I allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

What seemed like hours later but could've been a couple seconds I felt gentle hands on me, taking my clothes off. I wanted to protest but remembering who it was I sighed internally and allowed myself to indulge in the feel of him, something I couldn't do when I was awake. I was put on my bed, covers pulled up when I heard soft footsteps walking away. I was mourning the loss when I felt the bed dip and was exaggeratedly happy. I tried to get closer when I felt arms around me pulling me closer. I sighed and quickly fell back to sleep.

I woke up slowly too comfortable to really think about anything. I rolled around before feeling a pair of arms tighten around me. I snuggled back into the chest behind me before I was jolted awake by what happened last night. I shot up and looked down next to me and found Bartimaeus lying there, asleep. He looked truly peaceful and I hoped he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, I had to figure out what I was going to do. Little did I know he was already awake. I sat there staring at him and realized that I really hadn't minded. Waking up in his arms, feeling safer than I had in who knows how long. I looked down at myself and realized that he had changed me into my pajamas. I couldn't bring myself to get angry when he had done so much for me. But why had he? I turned to find the puzzle staring at me, fully awake. I blushed, who knows how long he'd been awake?

"Good morning," he said it in a light-hearted tone but I could hear the caution in it , like he was waiting for me to blow up. For some reason, this made me feel ashamed and I just looked away. I could feel him shift behind me. "Are you okay?" I could hear the concern even clearer and it just served to highten the shame I felt. He was always looking out for me and all I ever did was blow-up on him. What kind of person am I?

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I couldn't bring myself to care if he saw or not. Apparently he did because he came up behind me to hug me. It felt good and that scared me. He was making me feels things and I had no idea what was going on. The tears started pouring down and I couldn't stop them. It was like everything I had ever suppressed had decided to wait until this moment to make itself shown.

"Shhh,shh. It's okay, it's okay," He rocked me and held me while whispering comforting things in my ear. When I found myself in control of my body again I turned to face him. I knew I looked like shit, but I also knew he wouldn't judge me for it. I saw his face, strained and loving, and felt something snap. It wasn't a bad snap though. It was the snap signally my dam breaking. The dam that had held back all my feelings since I had become a true magician and with the flood came my feelings for Bartimaeus. The ones I had tried that hardest to suppress. An epiphany, much like the one he had had, hit me full force and I threw myself at him.

We fell back onto the bed , me straddling him. He didn't move for a few seconds but then he seemed to regain his senses and I felt myself being flipped around and kissed passionately. The kiss turned hot, wet, and dirty and I lost myself in his lips on mine, his tongue attacking my mouth, and his hands caressing me ever so gently. I didn't realize his hands had slipped under my shirt until I felt them brush against my nipples. I moaned and arched in his touch. He pulled back, panting only a little less than I was, and laid his forehead against mine. "They're…expecting…us," he said between the kisses he was placing on my jaw. I didn't want to think about anyone else at the moment so I just grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. He kissed me deeply, but with less force before pulling back. "We can't do this now." He was contradicting himself by sucking on my ear and it took me a few minutes to come up with a witty response.

"Why?" He stopped kissing me and I could feel my senses slowly get back to normal.

"Because I won't be able to finish you off," he smirked at some inside joke. "They'll be here shortly to see why we're so late and if you want to take a shower, cold's probably best, you'd better do so now." He seemed way too calm and it pissed me off so I got out of bed with as much dignity as I could muster and stalked to the bathroom door. "Don't worry though," I heard him call after me, "…we'll finish this later." I blushed before slamming the door behind me. As it was, he was right as usual and almost the moment I was finished changing I could hear someone banging on the door.

Bartimaeus gave me his "I-told-you-so" look and I rolled my eyes before walking away towards the door. He spun me around and gave me a breath-taking kiss. "Later," he mumbled against my lips. Never before had I felt this impatient for night to come.

oOoOoOooO

Okay, so I know you guys were expecting a big lemon scene but that'll probably be next chapter if I decide to move the scene with Kitty until after . If I do decide to add it next chapter( and reviews wanting it will definitely influence my decision) it won't take too long to get into it. Tell me which POV you want it from and your wish just might come true! Also, I'm taking a vacation next week so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, whatever it ends up being.


	9. Murphy's Law

Sorry this took so long. I started another story and then I couldn't get to the computer. Then I couldn't decide which direction to take this chapter but I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems and just want to read so here I go! All in one shot(hopefully)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bartimaeus POV

Annoyed. Pissed off. Frustrated. Put out. Irritated. Hurt. All bubbling inside and I didn't care to stop them. He'd been ignoring me all day, from the moment Piper stepped up to hand him the latest files to right now, in the office. True, people had been swarming in and out all day. "Congratulations!" "Glad to see you up and around" "We didn't know what to do with this while you were gone…" were phrases I'd heard a million time by now. Now, if his being swamped with work was the only reason he'd been ignoring me, I would've understood. Maybe been a little exasperated but I wouldn't be ranting to some strangers about it. (1)

The problem was that even on his lunch break, when people only came in very 20 minutes, he didn't glance my way. While I hadn't been expecting him to start making out with me I wouldn't think it impossible to throw a smile my way. He didn't, of course. I wouldn't forgive him to easily either. The cold shoulder would be good medicine for him. Childish, I know, but any outward aggression would have been ignored. I'd dealt with him enough times to know how to get under his skin.

I think it has something to do with his always having been invisible as a kid. Extremely intelligent but treated like a child. And while that was what he was( and still kinda is) it irked him to no end. I, being me, would ,of course, use this to my greatest advantage. Let's see how he likes them apples.

1:Yes, I think of you all as strangers. Deal.

Nathaniel POV(more omniscient)

He could feel the glares but he wouldn't turn around. It would interrupt his work and make the whole day worthless.

He'd been avoiding anything Bartimaeus related, but not for the reasons he was sure the djinni expected. _**Probably assumed I'm just being stuck up or something. **_He couldn't read Bartimaeus' mind ,though, so he could only tell that Bartimaeus was not happy. At all.

The thought of whatever punishment would be waiting for him made him speed up and start rushing through the seemingly never-ending pile of folders sitting in front of him. Stupid things like what to put on the brochures, and would it be alright to ask the commoners to join up, instead. Normally patient with his subordinates, the stupid questions that kept piling in was wearing his wall thin. Any moment he expected to see himself jumping out of a chair and screaming at them to get a brain. He heaved an maddened sigh and put his elbows on the table, rubbing his temples to try and ease the headache he could feel blooming in his skull.

"Sir?" The familiarly concerned voice of Piper broke his concentration.

_**Another stupid question, probably.**_ Feeling very inarticulate all of a sudden, he just nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I think maybe you should go home. You just got out of the hospital and I'm sure that most of those files aren't as important as the people who wrote them seem to think."

He was surprised to hear his secretary say anything bad about her colleagues but he was really to tired to bring it up; so, again, he just bobbed his head in agreement. He managed a quiet, breathy thanks as he stood up, cracking his back, sore from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for such a long time. _**Time to face the fire**_he though dryly_. _

Nathaniel tried to prepare himself but he knew how unpredictable Bartimaeus could be and only prayed that it wouldn't be as bad as he knew it was going to be. Murphy's Law was such a bitch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn it, I'm too tired. I really want to get his up but I'd rather make you wait one more day( or a few hours depending on how long I sleep) than give you some crappy half-assed chapter. Forgive me!!!!!! I got half-way done. Really really short and if I don't get one up tomorrow I will commit seppuku!


	10. Oh hell

The POV's are third person focusing on one character at a time. Hopefully, it's not too confusing.

Bartimaeus POV

This was not going the way I had planned. Not at all. I'd thought up this scenario before and had a whole list of ways to deal with it but they all seemed to escape me. There I was, straddling a flushed Nathaniel, just as I'd planned. I'd given him the cold shoulder, just as I'd planned and I'd made Nathaniel think he'd been forgiven, just as I'd planned. Unfortunately, that was where the correlations stopped.

I'd also planned on leaving Nathaniel high and dry the same way I'd been. Get him up and ready and then just leave. The plan that, at the moment, refused to work its way back into my mind. Why? Of course it was something he'd said. It was always something the twit had said that threw me off. I, Bartimaeus of Uruk, had only ever been thrown so far off balance with Ptolemy, when he'd released me to save my life but ,now, for the seemingly millionth time, Nathaniel had thrown me a curve ball and, surprise, surprise, I'd missed.

Third Person (Flashback[Nathaniel])

Nathaniel had decided to take his secretaries advice. A little late, it seemed, because Bartimaeus had already thought through 50 different scenarios of how he could repay his ex-master. You see, even though he had decided upon giving the cold shoulder, it just wasn't in his personality to not repay someone ten times their due.

It scared Nathaniel at first, a silent Bartimaeus was never a good thing. _**Maybe he's just thinking about his latest predicament. **_was the naïve excuse he had for it. Of course it was wrong and he should have known, considering he was never right when it came to the former djinni but he was too wound up to really think it through. He'd think back on it someday and realize just how stupid he'd been and maybe laugh about it but not at the moment.

At the moment, his mind was too busy trying to connect dots, and make plans. This, of course, meant that his face was blank and cold, a byproduct of thinking through things in the presence of demons or other ministers.

Another thing he'd been trying to figure out was his promotion. Or what could be his promotion because he still hadn't accepted it. Everyone had expected him to and thought that the reason his answer had been taking so long was because he was too humble to accept it right away. He had been lumped in with all the other ministers and being as closed off as he was, no one knew to think otherwise.

The only person worried was Piper, who knew her boss about as well as the back of her hand. What he was truly thinking about was how the promotion would affect his current investigations and other personal problems that had recently popped up.

Stuck in his own world, Nathaniel didn't notice it when they arrived back at his home. Bartimaeus, still playing the cold shoulder (one-sidedly because Nathaniel hadn't actually talked to him yet) didn't tell him and just got out and waltzed inside.

When the driver came around to open the door Nathaniel parted with is thoughts unwillingly. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and while he wasn't really a "gut" person, he knew that he wasn't going to get away with ignoring Bartimaeus scott free.

With a quick mental inventory and line rehearsal, Nathaniel was on his way to what he thought would be the final confrontation. Dramatic, yes, but Nathaniel wasn't really in his best state of mind. More nervous than he'd been when he first summoned Bartimaeus, he attempted to walk through his front door calmly … a calm that was destroyed when he felt himself being attacked.

Not attacked in the way he was used to because, really, who's used to walking into their own home and getting thrown against the wall with someone else's mouth invading yours. Bartimaeus already had his tongue in Nathaniel's mouth because of the gasp Nat gave at hitting the wall. Nathaniel was shocked into stillness for a few short seconds before he was wrapping his legs around Bartimaeus' waist and kissing him back for all he was worth.

God, he had missed that. The feeling of a hot tongue caressing the insides of his mouth. A moan fought its way to his mouth but before it could come out, he was dropped. Dazed, he looked up to see Bartimaeus heading into his room. A stupefied Nathaniel wobbled his way after him.

Third Person(Bartimaeus)

The plan was working great and when a wobbly Nathaniel walked into the room, he grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Quickly, he climbed on top of him and started attacking his neck. A though planted itself in his head that this would be a great time to find out why Nathaniel had been ignoring him. Slightly different from the original plan but still a good one.

He moved his attentions to right behind the ear. "Why were you ignoring me today, Natty-boy?" he made his voice miserable in an attempt to guilt the answer out. He let his hands wander under the black shirt Nathaniel had been wearing(courtesy of Kitty) and swept his hands in circles across the smooth skin there. "Hmmm?" His only answer being a fierce head shake, he started rolling Nathaniel's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Nathaniel arched his back in pleasure and gasped.

"I…can't…tell you." He pulled back and looked at Nathaniel with a pout firmly planted on his face.

"Why not?" Bartimaeus rolled his hips and Nathaniel gritted his teeth against the pleasure. "Please?" Bartimaeus could see the internal battle being fought and Nathaniel giving in. He gave another roll of his hips and with the pleasure gasp, the battle was won.

"I was looking…for someone who might know…what happened to you…" The answer was punctuated with gasps because Bartimaeus had let his hands continue to wander , but when he heard this he froze. Feeling him freeze, Nathaniel rushed on"…because you don't seem to happy with what's happened to you and I don't want you to be sad so I was going to do everything in my power to help you and I couldn't do it if you were constantly there because then I would've thought about how I'd have to give you up and I really, really didn't want that so I ignored you hoping that I could ignore my feelings too but it didn't work and then when we got home and you attacked me , I knew that I couldn't just…" Nathaniel stopped to take a shuddering breath"…I don't _want_ to let you go, Bartimaeus. God help me, I don't." His gaze was tortured and pleading and hopeful all at the same time, and Bartimaeus had no idea what to do.

Bartimaeus POV

So here I am, sitting on top of a flushed Nathaniel who'd just admitted that he wanted me around. Hell, he made it sound like he _needed _me around. And for the first time in my entire existence, there wasn't a single plan forming in my brain. No thought to run and hide. No backup plan, no way out, and the only thing running circles in my mind is "Oh hell"

* * *

Okay, so I know I keep leaving you stupid cliffhangers but there aren't really any resolutions for me to stop at! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up and I'm sorry the last chapter was so freaking short but I couldn't figure out how to get this started. The next one I am almost 100% sure will be a lemon. This one was supposed to be but it just sorta went. I'm sorry for leaving _you_ high and dry. It's so frustrating though, and if you're a writer you'll understand. _Knowing_ where you want to go but not knowing _how _to get there is so just….Ugh! I've got like 5 later chapters planned out but I need to get to them! Thank you for staying on so long, I really appreciate it a lot. Especially if you review ^^


	11. Contentment

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I figured it'd be easier to remember stuff if I put a summary and Last time in because of how long it took me to update. I didn't do it earlier because I was still new to everything.

It's hard to see your own mistakes and I know something mispelled ruins the mood so even though I reread it tell me if there's anything mispelled or could be phrased better. I'm nowhere near perfect.

Summary:Bartimaeus and Nathaniel have survived the fight with Nouda but how will the pair cope when Bart now has his own body? Will he be able to keep his powers? What caused this? And why can't Nat look him in the eye?

Last time:

_Why were you ignoring me today, Natty-boy?_

_I don't __want to let you go, Bartimaeus. God help me, I don't."_

_Oh hell"_

Chapter 11- Contentment

Nathaniel knew he'd thrown Bartimaues for a loop but there wasn't much he could do about it. His mind was hazy and he wasn't thinking straight and even if he was his feelings had been weighing heavily on him for longer than he liked to think.

He let his head fall back onto the black comforter situated in the middle of the semi-bare green room. He regretted his outburst only momentarily as he let his eyes wander around, looking at anything but the man still on top of him. As his eyes finally settled on the black armchair on his left by the window, he steeled himself for a response. He'd been holding everything in for so long and he was determined to see it through now that it'd come to light.

He knew it wasn't like him. Knew never willingly gave away any information that could harm him. He'd always kept his feelings close, always wearing the mask of John Mandrake, magician and Minister, but he also knew Bartimaeus was always the one who could get through his mask and make him human again. He'd thought it ironic that a demon brought out his humanity but who was he to question the way the world enjoyed toying with him.

His inner-musings were broken when the sounds of a soft, shuddering breath from above reached him. Realizing the Egyptian had come to a decision he hesitated briefly before tilting his head up to look into the face that had forced it's way passed his masks.

They stared at each other, forever in a second, both having no inkling and yet knowing implicitly what the other was thinking.

As suddenly as it appeared, the calm was broken. The passion both had been keeping tightly leashed for longer than was possible was released. Their grasps on sanity broken, if only for a short time.

Nathaniel pulled Bartimaeus as close as he could, hands tangled in his midnight black hair, gazing unwaveringly into his eyes. He was tired of thinking, tired of questioning his feelings for the once demon and for once in his life he wanted to be unable to form even a semi-coherent though, unable to _do _anything but feel. He knew Bartimaeus wouldn't fault him this and pulled him the rest of the way, their bodies aligning in a way they knew would never happen with anyone else.

It was fast but also excruciatingly slow. So many contradictions but it just _was._

Skin was revealed inch by inch, and Nathaniel let out a groan at the slow pace that shot fire through his nerves.

Bartimaeus was taking his time to love every piece of skin as it appeared and it was torture of the best kind. He knew he was driving Nathaniel insane and each whimper sparked his lust to impossible heights. He was trying to control himself but Bartimaeus knew he would soon give up the battle his self-control was waging.

His control snapped and in the span of a heartbeat all remaining obstructions were gone. Bartimaeus leaned back until he and Nathaniel were no longer touching. He drank in the sight of the normally composed magician, naked and whimpering for him. Only him.

The moment Nathaniel felt Bartimaeus pull away his eyes shot open, afraid Bartimaeus had finally come to his senses only to stop short and whimper at the hungry look in his soon-to-lover's eyes. "Bartimaeus?" Nathaniel was so hot and Bartimaeus was doing nothing to help and he needed to know why. It was suffocating him and taking all his self-control to not go to his knees and beg.

"You are so beautiful.." Bartimaeus whispered lovingly, bringing a hand up to caress the pale skin laid out before him. "So beautiful." He leaned down, needing to taste the damp flesh and ran his tongue from stomach to chest, stopping to lave attention on a pert nipple.

"Ah!" Nathaniel arched up into Bartimaeus, trying to get more of the feeling the rough tongue provided. Without pausing his ministrations, Bartimaeus took both Nathaniel's hands in his and held the above his head, the other holding down his hip.

"Bartimaeus..." Nathaniel pleaded, struggling to escape the iron grip he was being held in.

"What do you want?" The air the husky voice blew into his ear, drove him mad and he spilled every thought as it came, uncensored.

"Gods Bartimaeus, I need you...so bad.. need to feel you...inside, outside..everywhere..fucking me into the mattress until the only thing I can feel is your hot cock pulsing inside of me, pounding me into oblivion.." His babbling was roughly cut off by the tongue invading his mouth, fucking it in an amateur imitation of what was to come.

The tongue was soon replaced by three fingers, Bartimaeus ordering him to suck them. Nathaniel shook his head and talked around them.

"Don't need it. I need you so bad. I don't care how bad it hurts, I trust you." The words shot straight down to his already aching cock, making him painfully hard and Bartimaeus used the last of his non-existant self control to at least make an attempt at stretching the man beneath him.

Nathaniel tensed at the feeling of the long digit entering him but when Bartimaeus told him to relax , he obeyed. Soon a second and third finger joined the first and Nathaniel was thrusting back onto them, moaning punctuating each thrust. He knew he had barely stretched him and dry at that but his control was slipping and he needed what was left of it to make the penetration at least somewhat gentle. So he pulled back ,despite the groan of disappointment it gained, and placed his cock at the entrance to the tight ring of muscle, locking gazes with his lover before thrusting all the way in in one long smooth stroke.

He sat there, balls deep, mesmerized by the sight before him. Nathaniel was laid out, pale skin, contrasting starkly against the black sheets, back arched against the intrusion he cause, white moonlight surrounding him with an ethereal glow. An angel. _His _angel. And Bartimaeus knew he was never going to let him go.

He slowly pulled back, still entranced with his lover, before pushing back in. With every thrust he changed his angle, looking for that one spot that would take away all the pain their joining had caused. He knew he found it when Nathaniel arched his back, mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes wide and pupils blown.

"F-faster." Nathaniel choked out, his hands clenching and unclenching on the bed's fabric, trying, unsuccessfully, to ground himself through the pleasure.

Bartimaeus obeyed and was soon pounding Nathaniel into the bed like he'd begged so prettily for earlier, every thrust sending him an inch up the bed until he was resting against the headboard, causing it to rattle in time with them. Nathaniel's hands had changed positions, now grabbing desperately at his lover's shoulders while his legs locked around his waist, using them as leverage to thrust himself back against the cock pulsing inside him.

"So close...Bartimaeus, I'm so-o close..." Nathaniel cried into the crook of Bartimaeus' shoulder where his head lay. He was teetering on the edge of the precipice, he only needed a push to fall into the welcoming oblivion the pleasure offered and it brought tears to his eyes.

Bartimaeus brought his head back slightly so he could kiss away the tears before roughly grabbing his mouth in a kiss. He thrust his tongue alternately to his hips, so he could always be inside before grabbing his lovers purple cock in his hand, smearing his precome as lubricant.

A twist of a wrist brought him to completion, his walls spasming around the cock still going hard inside of him, milking him while the onslaught of pleasure forced him into the darkness.

Even unconscious his hips bucked back and Bartimaeus gave 3 more thrusts before he came, ejecting deep inside his lover. He collapsed next to his lover, not bothering to pull out, or attempting to clean up. Instead, he gathered his lover in his arms,settled him against his back and nuzzled the hair tucked beneath his chin. They fit so perfectly together and when Nathaniel snuggled closer Bartimaeus felt a deep contentment and satisfaction, that he hadn't felt in thousands of years,well up inside him, lulling him blissfully into sleep.

--------end----------------

There the long awaited lemon is finished. I was just reading a review telling me to keep going and I was like "screw it, I'm writing." I know it's short but my friend was texting me and I almost didn't finish with his interruptions lol.

IMPORTANT: I will be doing a poll as to whether or not I should put Mpreg in this or not. It likely won't happen for a while but I might need to do some setting up.


	12. Lemons and Fluff

Warnings: Slash, explicit sexual situations(lemons), cursing

Summary:Bartimaeus and Nathaniel have survived the fight with Nouda but how will the pair cope when Bart now has his own body? Will he be able to keep his powers? What caused this? And why can't Nat look him in the eye?

**Last time:**

_Why were you ignoring me today, Natty-boy?_

_I don't want to let you go, Bartimaeus. God help me, I don't."_

_They fit so perfectly together and when Nathaniel snuggled closer Bartimaeus felt a deep contentment and satisfaction, that he hadn't felt in thousands of years,well up inside him, lulling him blissfully into sleep _

~Nat~

The next morning Nathaniel woke up to warm arms encasing him and slow puffs of breath brushing the hairs at the back of his neck. Goosebumps danced across his skin and the black comforter down around his hips did nothing to help.

Unwilling to let the chance of seeing Bartimaeus' sleeping face pass, he slowly turned around, careful to not jostle the pliant body behind him. The face that could sometimes seem to haunted when awake was relaxed in a way Nathaniel knew no one else had ever seen, and breathing became just a little harder.

Nathaniel's breathing became labored as thoughts of Bartimaeus ran rampant through his head. His playful mask, sarcastic jabs, his face when he looked at him with lustful hunger.

His breath hitched when copper eyes opened and locked with his. His breath returned in a gasp as dazzling smile made its way across Bartimaeus' sleepy face.

~Bart~

Bartimaeus knew what Nathaniel was thinking. He could see it in his eyes and the contentment he had felt earlier came flooding back. He'd never let himself think on what it would feel like to wake up in a warm bed or to have someone care about him beyond whether or not he'd come back for another mission. He had known it was a hopeless dream that would be crushed cruelly if he let himself wish for it.

Now though. Now, he had it. Someone who cared. Too much if he remember Nathaniel's words from last night correctly. Someone to wake up to and whose smile made his heart beat faster in joy. Nathaniel was better than anything he;d never allowed himself to hope for. He wasn't perfect. In fact, he was an egotistical show-off who thought he knew better than everyone else. But he was also a boy afraid of being abandoned, a boy who had to take control in case he was left behind. Everything about him fit with Bartimaeus perfectly. He could make jabs about his style and not have to worry about him running off crying and still be allowed to comfort and love him when something bad happens.

Looking at him now, with tossled hair and a marked torso, Bartimaeus' lust flared to life again and memories of the night before started to harden his cock.

~Nat~

A low growl made its way to his ears and Nathaniel opened his eyes, wondering when he's closed them in the first place. The sight that met him made his cock twitch in interest. Bartimaeus was hovering over him, naked for all to see, his erection already at half-mast and Nathaniel felt his ass ache for it. He was still sore from the night before but the lust starting to cloud his mind pushed it away as it sang for Bartimaeus' touch.

"Bartimaeus," He managed to choke out past the lump lodged in his throat. He tried to convey all of his need into that one word but knew it was impossible as there was just _too much. _

Bartimaeus growled again, a rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest, as he lowered himself over Nathaniel until his lips were lightly brushing Nathaniel's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream my name until that's all you know," His husky voice sent shivers of delight down Nathaniel's spine and he whimpered pitifully, anticipation twisting his stomach into unbearable knots.

~Bart~

Bartimaeus trailed his lips down the smooth arched neck of his lover, searching for the spot he'd found last night that drove him crazy. He knew he'd found it when Nathaniel shuddered deeply and gasped his name out. Bartimaeus paused and spent several minutes biting, licking and kissing that one spot, reveling in the little noises of pleasure coaxed out from his partner.

He continued to make his way down the magician's body, searching for each spot that made would make his lover moan in pleasure and stopping at each to tease the nerves until all that was under him was a pile of goo, begging for him to touch the one place he knew needed the most attention.

Ever so slowly, Bartimaeus lowered himself until he was face to face with Nathaniel's jutting erection. There was precome collected on the tip like dew on a flower and Bartimaeus slowly licked it off being careful not to touch more than that, moaning as the bitter taste flooded his mouth. The hips beneath him bucked as Nathaniel crooned but he put his hand on a hip to hold him down securely. Looking up and catching Nathaniel's heated gaze, he slowly lowered his mouth until it was hovering above the slick tip of his lover, his breaths puffing out onto it and causing shivers to rack the body below him. A hand made its way into his hair, trying to push him down onto the beautiful cock but he resisted, wanting to see it begged for.

"Do you want me to do it? Do you want me to suck your cock into my hot mouth and pleasure you until you forget your name? Do you want me make you scream so much your voice will be hoarse after?" Bartimaeus smirked at the state his lover was in as he cried out for it, begging wantonly for the touch he was being denied.

He ignored his own aching arousal and set to work, sucking just the tip into his mouth and licking the slit, gathering the precome there before he pulled back and started on the shaft, licking with small precise movements of his tongue, spreading the bitter fluid around the cock until it was glistening in the low morning sunlight.

He hummed low in his throat with satisfaction before taking the whole thing into his mouth in one swift move. He hummed again with delight as the other's cries got louder and louder with each bob of his head and twist of his tongue until all he could hear were the sweet noises spilling from his lover's lips. His grip tightened as Nathaniel's hips started to jerk more roughly, signaling that the magician was close to his end.

Knowing how close he was, Bartimaeus took a deep breath and swallowed the swollen cock in his mouth to the hilt, the tip brushing the back of his throat.

"B-Bart-imaeus..I'm ..g-gonna.." The hand in his hair started yanking trying to pull him off. He swallowed once before pulling back just enough that he could swallow all of the come that came pouring into mouth. His moans joined Nathaniel's ragged gasps as he sucked everything in until there was nothing left.

He let the now soft cock out of his mouth with an obscene pop before lifting himself up to kiss the magician, letting him taste himself. They both moaned as their tongues fought before Bartimaeus won and started to map Nathaniel's mouth, occasionally letting his tongue flick up onto the pallet.

They separated when air became a necessity. Bartimaeus flopped down next to Nathaniel and pulled in to his chest, nuzzling into the inky black hair that smelled of sweat and sex.

~Nat~

Nathaniel started when he felt something hard poking into his thigh before he remembered that Bartimaeus hadn't gotten any release yet. He started to sink down to return the favor but Bartimaeus held him tight and wouldn't let him.

"Bartimaeus, you're still...." Nathaniel trailed off as Bartimaeus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need you to force yourself to do something about it." Bartimaeus hugged him tighter and breathed deeply into his hair. "I can ignore it."

"But I..." Bartimaeus put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking and shook his head 'No' again. Suddenly a thought came to mind and he smiled mischievously before he sucked the finger on his lips into his mouth. He heard the gasp it gained and was inwardly gleeful while on the outside he was busy sucking the finger like a lollipop, rolling it around in his mouth. He grabbed the hand the finger belonged to and pulled it out of his mouth just enough to say " But Bartimaeus, I _want _to. You don't want me to pleasure you? Do you think I won't be good enough?" He slowly licked the finger again and added puppy eyes and a pout. He could see Bartimaeus' control snap and in a rush of movement found himself pinned beneath the tone egyptian body.

"You want me that much, huh?" Bartimaeus snarled. Nathaniel could only nod his head mutely, his whole body aching again to feel Bartimaeus everywhere. "You're wish is my command," he bit out, before slamming home into Nathaniel, dry and unprepared. Nathaniel screamed, body arched against the intrusion as pain sent pleasurable hazes through his body. His legs wrapped around Bartimaeus' waist, trying to pull him in deeper. Bartimaeus never paused and continued to pound his cock into Nathaniel's ass, the sound of slick skin slapping against each other echoing in the otherwise empty house with the harsh pants and groans from the two fucking on the bed,

"H-Harder... Oh gods, faster..._Deeper._ Bartimaeus!!" Nathaniel screamed Bartimaeus name and met each thrust with one of his own. He wanted to feel Bartimaeus deep enough that it felt like he was fucking his throat. As if reading his mind, or maybe he _had_ said that in his rambling?, Bartimaeus grabbed the legs from around his waist and raised them onto his shoulders, bending over until Nathaniel was nearly bent in half. He thrust in deeper than before, hitting Nathaniel's prostate dead on and making him scream, his asshole trying to suck the burning cock deeper into himself and keep it there.

"Was this..." Bartimaeus panted "How you wanted me? Tell me." He accentuated the command with a harsher jab against his prostate.

"Gods, yes," Nathaniel groaned out. "I've wanted you ...so badly...Your cock...In my tight arse...My hole has been...._aching _for you...ever since I....Woke up." His pants grew harsher as he tried to find the air to breath, his words turning them both on impossibly more.

Heat was pooling in their stomachs and both knew they were almost done. Bartimaeus' thrusts became erratic and he grabbed Nathaniel's cock and started to pump it with slick noises.

"I'm..gonna.." Nathaniel gasped out, his hands snaking out to grab Bartimaeus' thighs.

"Then come for me.." Bartimaeus growled. Nathaniel's back arched and he screamed Bartimaeus' name as he came, pearly white come shooting between then and onto his chest and face.

Bartimaeus groaned as the walls spasmed around his cock, pulling him deeper and squeezing his own release from him.

Nathaniel sighed as he felt the liquid shoot into his ass, cooling some of the burning he felt from the rough entrance earlier. He felt Bartimaeus collapse on top of him, his weight as welcome and comforting as the softened cock still inside of him. Bartimaeus nuzzled the side of his neck and licked off some of the come where his face had landed and he(Nathaniel) let out a tired giggle, though he would later deny it.

"You and your nuzzling," His voice was hoarse from screaming and weak from fatigue. He felt rather than heard Bartimaeus chuckle against his neck before he was rolled over so that he was lying on top of Bartimaeus.

"Do you have a problem with my nuzzling?" The question was posed in an amused voice and barely made it through the fog of sleep already clouding his mind.

"Not at all." He heard himself reply faintly. "It's just part of what I love about you." He thought maybe he was squeezed just a little tighter at that but would later write it off as the beginning of his dream.

OoOoOoO New scene OoOo

It was well into afternoon when they both woke again, pleasantly sore and unpleasantly sticky. Nathaniel groaned and stretched from his place on top of Bartimaeus. He started when he heard Bartimaeus speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said gruffly. It was then that Nathaniel became aware of the hard prick he felt still inside of him. He blushed brightly at the thoughts of how they'd come to be like this came rushing back. The embarrassment quickly fled to be replaced by annoyance.

"I'm so sticky~" He whined, putting a hand to his chest and grimacing when he felt the dried goo there.

"Well then let's go take a shower," Bartimaeus purred, gyrating his hips just enough for it to be felt.

Nathaniel flushed and breathed his agreement.

OoOoOoONew scene (Sorry I skipped that possible lemon)

After finishing their hour long shower, Nathaniel was finally putting his clothes on(he'd been interrupted several times by Bartimaeus) when he saw the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"Fuck! Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck, Fuck!" Nathaniel continued cursing in his mind as he rushed through getting ready, not stopping until Bartimaeus came out of the bathroom and forcibly stopped him.

"Why are you rushing so much?" Bartimaeus breathed into his ear, slipping a hand under his shirt.

"Stop that!" Nathaniel slapped the hands away and ran around the room, looking for his tie. "I'm late! I'm so late I'll be lucky if I get out of the office tonight. Gods, I sill have so much stuff to do, so many leads to check out."

~Bart~

Nathaniel was on his hands and knees looking under the bed when Bartimaeus, leaning against the bathroom door frame, decided to tell him he didn't have to go to work that day.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" Nathaniel sat back on his haunches and eyed Bartimaeus suspiciously.

"Well, we were out for a couple of hours..." He started.

"Uh-huh," Nathaniel agreed.

"And your assistant was worried about your not coming to work. She obviously knows how much of a workaholic you are." He smiled wryly. "I mean really, do you ever stop working? Even at home you have files on your desk to work on. And now that we're together I'm going to have to ask you to stop bringing work home. It'll interfere with your Bartimaeus time and..."

"Bartimaeus. What happened?" His tone was sweet but it wasn't fooling him for a second. He knew that if he answered this wrong he would probably be on the bed for a week. He decided to jus tget it all out and over with and hope the worst didn't happen.

"Piper came over worried that I'd killed you or something like that and because you gave her a key for some strange reason she didn't knock so I didn't know she was coming up because I was kind of absorbed in watching you sleep and then she just opened the door and we were still lying here like when we'd gone to sleep and you were _still_ sleeping even when she screamed so I had to explain a few thing and then she got this weird gleam in her eye and told me to tell you that you didn't have to come to work today _at all_ because "who knows when Mr. Mandrake will wake up, you seem to have tired him out" her words and she said it all in that sickly sweet tone like you did just now and it kind of reminded me of Kitty for a second and then she just left." He took a gasping breath when he was done, hoping he wasn't about to be killed.

~Nat~

"Bartimaeus," Nathaniel said neutrally. Bartimaeus opened his eyes slowly and a look of bafflement crossed his features. Nathaniel couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Your face! Oh god that was precious. I'm never going to forget that." He wiped a stray tear from his eye before he oomphed. Bartimaeus has jumped on him, straddling him into the ground and holding his hands above his head

"You evil thing," Bartimaeus growled playfully " I was worried you were going to kill me."

"What, and miss all these amusing scenes you bring into my life?" Nathaniel mocked before choking as Bartimaeus attacked his sides, tickling him with the hand not holding his wrist in place. Nathaniel struggled to get away, wriggling around and bucking to no avail.

"Do you take that back?" Bartimaeus paused tickling to asked, a silly grin on his face. Nathaniel shook his head vigorously.

"Never," He managed to gasp out before Bartimaeus renewed his assault and had him screamily giggling (if that's possible) before he finally gave in. Gasping out apologies between his giggles.

"That's what I thought," Bartimaeus said solemnly before he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Mmmn," Nathaniel moaned, arching into Bartimaeus before he pulled away, grinning at him goofily.

"We should go on a date," Bartimaeus chirped. Nathaniel blinked at the abrupt change before smiling softly and agreeing.

"Sure, Bartimaeus, let's go on a date."

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

Woooh, chapter done. I never really realized how hard it is to keep the antecedents together with their subjects O.o Lots of lemony goodness this chappie and next one's the date. Will they find something that had to do with Bartimaeuss new body? OF course, why else would I mention it?

Now, you don't need to review but I would appreciate it if you went to my profle and voted on the mpreg issue. LOTSA LOVE AND COOKIES! ~Bart4Nat


End file.
